Dragon Ball Z 2 V
is a Japanese-exclusive, revamped version of the PlayStation 2 video game ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Only 2,000 lucky V-Jump readers in Japan had the chance to own the game.http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/849/budokai2vjump.jpg/ Overview Around the time of the release of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (known as Dragon Ball Z 2 in Japan), V-Jump announced their limited edition version of the game entitled Dragon Ball Z 2 V (The "V" standing for V-Jump). V-Jump announced only 2,000 lucky readers would receive the game. Apart from keeping the same bonuses from the Japanese version of the game, one of this special edition's most talked-about features was the ability to use as Cooler as an alternate costume for Frieza. This was featured in the magazine, and even in the game cover where a purple silhouette of Cooler appears next to the "D" of the Dragon Ball Z logo. The introduction of a movie character to the game served as an precedent for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. One of the game's most interesting features is the 100% completion at start. All capsules, characters, and stages are unlocked from the beginning. Another interesting difference from Budokai 2 is the game's manual: the manual's art is similar to the boxart but in a style which resembles the 2002-2005 Kanzenban covers of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Changes from Budokai 2 *Bonuses added to the original Japanese version of Budokai 2, such as the bonus costumes (Goku w/ damaged clothing, Piccolo w/ cape and turban, and Kuriza) and the 10th stage in Story Mode, are carried over to this version. *Frieza has two new skins available: Majin Frieza and Cooler. *Cell has Majin Cell available for use as an alternative skin. *The World Martial Arts Tournament stage has the V-Jump logo on the floor. *The title screen is slightly different﻿, having a purple Cooler silhouette in the logo. *Saving is unavailable. *The game begins at 100% completion, with all capsules and characters unlocked. Playable Characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken x20, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai's Unlock Ability) *Great Saiyaman *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta *via item*) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) *Videl *Mr. Satan (Base, High Tension) *Raditz *Nappa *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (Final Form, Majin, Mecha-Frieza *via item*) **Cooler (Final Form - Frieza, alt costume) ***Meta-Cooler (Mecha-Frieza, alt costume *via item*) **Kuriza (1st Form, Final Form - Frieza, alt costume) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Dr. Gero *Cell (Perfect Form, Majin) *Dabura *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed, Vegeta absorbed, Cell absorbed, Frieza absorbed, Tien & Yamcha absorbed) *Kid Buu *Gotenks (Goten or Trunks) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Goku or Vegeta) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gokule (Goku or Mr. Satan) *Tiencha (Tien or Yamcha) Trivia *This is considered the rarest Dragon Ball video game, since only 2,000 people own an original copy of it. *When changing Frieza's costume, if you select Cooler, his name changes to "クウラ", Cooler's Japanese name respectfully. However, when changing to Kuriza his name remains "フリーザ" (Frieza's Japanese name) instead of changing to "クリーザ" (Kuriza's Japanese name). *Using the "Frieza's Spaceship" capsule makes Frieza appear in his Mecha Frieza form, Meta-Cooler for Cooler, and Kuriza in his Final Form. Majin Frieza will remain unchanged. Gallery DBZ2V.jpg|Game cover DBZ2V cover.png|The covers of Dragon Ball Z 2 and Dragon Ball Z 2 V Budokai 2 203.jpg|Game cover DBZ2V005.jpg|Title screen DBZ2V004.jpg|Frieza (Kuriza costume) vs. Frieza (Cooler costume) DBZ2V Cooler with Vjump.png|Frieza (Cooler costume) on top of the V-Jump logo DBZ2V002.jpg|The Majority of the V-JUMP Logo DBZ2V Kuriza vs Cooler.png|Frieza (in Cooler costume) fighting Frieza (in Kuriza costume) DBZ2V MetaCooler.png|Mecha Frieza (Meta-Cooler costume) DBZ2V Mecha Kuriza.png|Mecha Frieza (final form Kuriza costume) Kuriza death ball.png|Frieza (Kuriza costume) charges his Death Ball Kuriza dbz2face.jpg|A close up of Kuriza's Death Ball References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games